Death Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce/embody or be empowered by the death to others with different behaviors, beliefs, actions, and forms. A sub-power of Death-Force Manipulation and Power Manifestation, and opposite of Life Aspect Manifestation. Also Known * Death Aspect Embodiment * Death Aspect Empowerment * Death Aspect Inducement * Death Aspect Manipulation Capabilities The death aspects are different points of views of how people die, how they will die or how they should die. These aspects reflect all intellectual beings by the ways of their beliefs, their reasons for existence, their appearance and their actions. There are different ways people die, whether they die by the sword, or the drugs, or the noose, or the madness, or the slow decay of time. Aspects * Loneliness: The solitude that one feels is too great for anyone to bare, so they would prefer to die than be alone. Yet there are those who would be alone, whether it is for their own goals or if they are just in the mood. Yet it is powerful enough to kill, no one wants to die alone. * Aging: Time is an inevitable thing, one way or another, time will catch up to all of us. You can escape a car crash, a sickness, a murderer, but you will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reach their final ages, their life will finally give out. * Sacrifice: The need for sacrifice is always necessary, whether a person does not want to die so they have someone else die in their place or if it is part of a ancient ritual. Another form of sacrifice is that if your loved ones really care about you, then they sacrifices themselves for you, you then become determined to exact revenge on the ones responsible. * Nihilism: The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of the human life. The believe that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. There is no such thing as a soul inside any of us, we are just sacks of meat. Wishing to feel the embrace of Oblivion, which awaits them is a pointless death. They are total consumed the "true" despair. * Despair: Despair, fall in to hopelessness! The state of depression no one can escape, they only feel sorrow for their failures, the loss of love ones. Forced to watch their torment, feeling helpless. They linger on, wandering the sad earth as dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits. * Destruction: Break, Crush, Destroy, all related to the damaging of an object, system, or a being. The desire to cause destruction toward others or oneself. the need to kill is such a thrill, the need to obliterate his opponents. Yet they don't admit it but deep in the human subconscious, they have a unsatisfying desire for conflict. * Intoxication: The urging need to feed something deep inside, a hunger that cannot quench, a need that one cannot let go of, you feel cold, if they withdraw from it they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels. * Madness: It'S CraZy! An unstable mind that distills balancing flow to their physiques. You hear voices that you do not know where. They do a lot of stuff that is out of the ordinary, this could also be disturbing. Its to reeducate a meaning of insanity, suppress any sense of fear, and when the scales are tilt, death is coming for many people. * Greed: Everything should belong to you, you want it, you deserve, you would kill anyone who stands in your way from getting it. You would do anything to make what you want yours by any means, it's all yours, just take it. * Rage: Rage, an unstoppable angry emotion, do not stand in it's way, it will destroy you. There was nothing more to it. Even if a bug bites you, you get pissed, someone insults you, you get pissed, if someone even asks a question, you get REALLY pissed. Quotes * Asura (Soul Eater): "There's nothing unusual here…The appropriate one stands in the appropriate place after the inappropriate ones have collapsed to the ground, defeated. There is nothing unexpected or '''odd' about it. Because this is reality. Not one shred of uncertainty exists here. Not even fear, of course…"'' * Deathwing (Warcraft): "Pain... Agony... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my '''rage'. But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings." * Xemnas (''Kingdom Hearts): "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of '''nothing'? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?" * David (''Prometheus): "Sometimes in order to '''create', one must destroy." Associations * Apathy * Death Inducement * Death-Force Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation * Empathy * Grim Reaper/Shinigami Physiology * Mental Manipulation * Philosophy Materialization * Power Manifestation * Vice Inducement Known Users * Death (''Mythology; Every aspect) * Espada (Bleach; One aspect per member) ** Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Solitude) ** Baraggan Louisenbarn (Aging) ** Tier Harribel (Sacrifice) ** Ulquiorra Cifer (Emptiness) ** Nnoitra Gilga (Despair) ** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Destruction) ** Zommari Rureaux (Intoxication) ** Szayelaporro Granz (Madness) ** Aaroniero Arruruerie (Greed) ** Yammy Llargo (Rage) * Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door; Aging) * Alma Wade (F.E.A.R; Despair) * Hexxus (FernGully; Destruction) * Kazuma Yagami (Kaze No Stigma; Loneliness) * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts; Nihilism) * The One Ring (Lord of the Rings; Greed) * Alex Mercer (Prototype; Intoxication) * Engineers (Prometheus; Sacrifice) * Asura (Soul Eater; Madness) * Deathwing (Warcraft; Rage) Gallery GRANDFATHER-codename-kids-next-door-19380398-473-354.png|Grandfather represents Aging, by turning all in his vicinity into old zombies. Fear alma.jpg|Alma Wade represents Despair, taking advantage of her victims' negative emotions. Hexxus-final.jpg|Hexxus represents Destruction, being an entity that causes it in any way possible. 8f6704be4f192421d3a62be63d98c1511228626904 full.jpg|Kazuma Yagami represents Loneliness, being antisocial due to his past loses. Xemnas Final Form.png|Xemnas represents Nihilism, wielding the power of nothingness. One-ring-to-rule-them-all.png|The One Ring represents Greed, having so much power that many desires it. P2 Infected Alex DLC fr bc.jpg|Alex Mercer represents Intoxication, being determined to spread the virus that he caused. Prometheus-bts-engineers-1.jpg|Engineers represent Sacrifice, doing so to give existence to the human race. SOULEATER-25-Large17.jpg|Kishin Asura represents Madness, due to having immense power but a fragile psyche. 580 deathwingart.jpg|Deathwing represents Rage, due to his insane loathing for all mortals. Grim-reaper.jpg|A Grim Reaper represents all ten aspects. Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Destruction